Couple : SasuNaru version
by cnara-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Naruto yang akhirnya bisa jadian dengan sang pujaan hati, Sasuke Uchiha, setelah melewati berbagai rintangan harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir karena kutukan perahu angsa yang mereka naikki.. Yang benar saja! Mereka baru saja pacaran selama lima hari! Ini semua karena Benten!
1. Chapter 1

**Couple; SasuNaru version**

**by; Cnara-chan Namiuzukage**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by Couple- Watase Yuu**

**Genre; Romance, Supernatural**

**Rating; T**

Pagi minna-chan.., sebelumnya C mau memperjelas lagi kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari komiknya Watase Yuu-san. Oh ya, maaf buat yang nunggu kelanjutan fic C yang judulnya "Jadilah Egois KURA-KURA" soalnya C nulis berdasar mood. Masalahnya mood C itu kadang ngambang, kadang ngapung, kadang tenggelem, atau malah ketelen. Jadi tolong maklum ya, soalnya C mau coba tulis serius,takutnya ntar ceritanya malah C ya? Jadi ini C tulis fic pendek yang terpaksa jadi femnaru, karena gak ada karakter lain yang cocok.

OK, that's enough!

Happy reading minna-san..

.

.

.

.

**COUPLE**

Konoha High School.

Festifal sekolah.

"GYAAAA!" teriak seorang maid berambut pirang histeris, membuat jantung para oengunjung kafe kelas 2B tersentak. Beberapa murid tidak berdosa menumpahkan minumannya keseragam mereka.

"Sudah dimulai?!" ucap seorang gadis bernama Naruto tadi panik, ia baru sadar setelah melihat jam tangan nya.

"Naru! Bawa ni nih!" ucap Tenten mengoper hidangan spesial menu kafe mereka keluar dapur dadakan kelas mereka.

"Maaf, Tenten, aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi sebentar!" Naruto mengembalikan nampan berisi parfait-parfait itu pada si gadis bercepol dua.

"Sakura-chan! Kau pergi dulu.!" ucap Naruto sambil tergesa-gesa berlari keluar kelas melewati teman berambut pinknya begitu saja.

Sakura yang langsung mengerti maksud Naruto hanya bisa teriak padanya.

"Nanti traktir aku ya! Titip salam untuk Sasu.." sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu kelas.

Naruto segera berlari tunggang langgang kehalaman sekolahnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung menyingkir saat menatap wajh horor itu yang mengerikan itu sedang berlari menembus mereka.

WUSH! WUSH! WUSH!

.

.

.

Dilapangan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Naruto langsung celingukan melihat banyaknya orang yang berkumpul menonton acara musik band-band KHS yang tampil dipanggung.

Matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memainkan gitar mengiringi band nya dikejauhan.

"Masih keburu waktu!" ujarnya sumringah, lega saat dirinya sendiri msih ngos-ngosan setelah turun tangga dengan kecepatan ekstra.

Ia masih terus menatap si gitaris , saat matanya secara kebetulan bertemu dengan tatapan mata onyx hitam itu.

Seketika itu juga, Naruto yang berada dibarisan terbelakang kerumunan gadis-gadis fans fanatik pemuda tampanitu langsung melompat-lompat dengan mulut mengeja nama sang pujan hati.

'SASUKE'

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Menbuat gadis-gadis dibarisan depan berteriak histeris menyerukan namanya.

Ah... Dia selalu tampak keren. Naruto memandang sinis cewek-cewek kecentilan yang sok kecakepan yang menyeru-nyerukan nama Sasuke.

Kejadian 3 hari yang lalu sungguh suatu keajaiban.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke Uchiha? Nggak mungkin!"

"Dia'kan cool, lebih suka gitar daripada cewek.."

Sudah banyak cewek yang ditolaknya"

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang ya.."

Naruto yang waktu itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sasuje selalu mengejarnya, tanpa pantang menyerah, walau mendengar perkataan- perkatan tidak mengenakan diatas mengenai pangeran cool disekolahnya itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan mata onyx sekelammalam, kulit yang seputih susu, dengan rambut ravennya yang berwarna hitam dengan secercah kebiruan.

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya coba?

Dia selalu lewat taman tiap kali pulang sekolah, dan naruto yang rumahnya kurang lebih plus minus searah sama Sasuke selalu mengikuti Uchiha bungsu itu dibelakangnya.

'Musim semi, panas, gugur, dan dingin taman ini selalu dipenuhi pasangan..

Mungkin kali ini aku hanya bisa membuntuti. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan mesra dengannya, dan jadi pasangan!' - inner Naruto sambil memandang punggung Uchiha itu dari belakang. Tanpa menyadari kalau tangannya yang terkepal erat an menjulur keatas menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya'

"Ehem!" Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melangkah maju meneruskan langkahnya - seolah tak terjadi apa-apa - sambil mengangkat dagunya, merasa gengsi.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu berusaha mengejar cintanya tanpa mengenal lelah.

Salah satunya seperti ..

...MANTERA CINTA...

Naruto yang waktu itu sampai bolak-balik ke kuil memohon - bersujud-sujud - di kuil selama berjam-jam.

"HIAAAA...!" teriaknya lantang dengan tangan memegang tasbih, berharap doa nya didengar oleh Kamisama, tak mempedulikan bhiksu-bhiksu yang melongo memandangnya tak mengerti.

Contoh lainnya lagi..

...MENJADI TUKANG BERSIH-BERSIH UCHIHA...

Seperti membersihakan loke si Uchiha bungsu dengan sepenuh hati hingga orang-orang yang lewat bisa melihat pantulan diri mreka di permukaan loke yang mengkilap itu.

Membuat si Uchiha bungsu, sasuke Uchiha mernyit bingung memandang seorang gadis yang sedang menggosok-gosok lokernya dengan sikat kawat dari kejauhan.

'Sedang apa dilokerku?' innernya.

Yang lain lagi..

...BIKIN BEKAL MAKANAN...Gadis manis berkulit tan yang biasanya paling anti bangun pagi dengan semangatnya membuatkan bekal makanan dari jan 4 dini hari, membuat Sasuke terkejutmenemuka bento misterius dimejanya, tetapi kemudian memakan bekal misterius bin aneh itu juga.

Dan lagi...

...BIKIN HADIAH BESERTA SURAT CINTA...

Menbuat dirinya seperti vampire yang terus menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya karena tertusuk jarum semalaman. Sasuke yang mendapati kado dan surat dilokernya itu hanya tersenyum saat membukanya. Melihat isi kadoyang ternyata boneka miniatur dirinya yang sedang bermain gitar.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mau diajak bicara.

Zrassshhh...!

Hujan lebat mengguyur Konoha saat itu. Tetapi Naruto tetap mengajaknya ketaman sekolah yang basah disapu hujan.  
"Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam payungnya ditangan. Sesekali terdengar bunyi petir menggelegar.

"A-aku.." Naruto meringis saat dirinya ikut-ikutan gagap seperti salah satu sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya memanangi gadis bermata biru saphire yang sedang sibuk mencari kata-kata yang ini\gin diucapkannya.

'Hujan-hujan begini..' - inner Sasuke.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membulatkan tekadnya.

"Sebetulnya sudah lama kau.. su.."

SRET!

"SUKA!"

GEDUBRAK!

Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena terpeleset genangan air tempatnya berpijak yang menjadi licin.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung menghampiri gadis blonde itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto yang syok dirinya bisa terjatuh disalah satu momen terpenting dihidupnya hanya bisa meringis.

"Iya.." gumamnya pelan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menatap Sasuke.

"...nggak apa!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA..!" Sasuke yang melihat tampang berlumur lumpur diwajah gadis dihadapannya tidak bisalagi menahan tawanya. Ia terus tertawa hingga memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Belepotan.." gumamnya disela tawa.

Glek! 'Hilang sudah kesempatanku..' pikir naruto nelangsa.

'Kau ini.. lucu banget ya.. Mau jadian denganku?"

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Naruto cengo.

MAKASIH TUHAN...!

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

.

.

"Pertunjukkan mu tahun ini sukses, Suke!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Saat ini dirinya sedang berjalan pulang bersama Sasuke ditaman biasanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

pemuda tampan yang biasanya berjalan dengan menenteng tas gitarnya dipunggung sambil memakai earphone, kali ini tidak menggunakan alat itu ditelinganya.

"Lain kali, bikin pertunjukkan ditaman ini ya.."

Mereka bercakap-cakap selama perjalanan.

...Seperti mimpi bisa berduaan dengannya!

Tapi kami bahkan belum bergandengan tangan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang bersenandung kecil disebelahnya.

Kapan ya, kami bisamesra kayak gitu? pikirannya mulai melayang ke adegan-adegan romantis komik percintaan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Mau naik perahu?" tanyanya saat melihat danau ditaman itu.

Naruto langsung mengangguk-angguk semangat.

'Aku ingin kami lebih dekat' pikirnya.

"Cuma itu yang kosong..." pegawai perahu yang sudah tua itu menunjuk kearah perahu angsa putih.

'Jelek sich, tapi nggak apa-apa dech..' inner Naruto.

Jarak diantara mereka jadi bertambah dekat.!

Naruto sudah mulai berkhayal kemana-mana ketika mereka sudah sampai ditengah-tengah danau.

Siapa tahu aku dicium disini lalu.. lalu...

Khayalannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

Deg! Deg!

jantung Naruto berdebar kencang.

"Naruto.." bisik Sasuke pelan.

'Ini dia! Langkah pertama...' Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dibawah pohon itu.."

Eh? Naruto membuka matanya.

"Ada cewe cantik banget tuh?" lanjut Sasuke.

Cewe cantik?! kening Naruto berkedut-kedut kesal. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Tapi nihil. Naruto masih terus menilik pepohonan ditepi danau itu.

"Dari tadi dia melihat kita. Siapa ya?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto yang bingung, memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke kembali.

"Nggak kelihatan, kok!"

"Lho, itu tuh disana!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pohon besar disebuah sudut.

"Nggak ada!"

"Ada! Mbak-mbak cantik bertubuh langsing.."

"Sudah kubilang nggak ada.!"

"Kau nggak lihat ya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

Tiba-tiba..

"Sudah dech, aku pulang saja.." ujar Sasuke tidak peduli.

Mereka pun turun dari perahu angsa itu dan berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa kok.! Baru saja ada kesempatan berduaan, malah ngomongin gadis cantik.." gumam Naruto lesu.

Sementara itu.. dibawah pohon besar yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi, berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh seksi yang membawa biwa - sitar Jepang kuno - dipunggungnya sedang bersandar dipohon itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**COUPLE : SASUFEMNARU VERSION**

**.**

**.**

**BY: CNARA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, DLL**

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

Naruto yang ceria bangkit dari kursinya saat Ino dan Sakura sedang asyik mengobrol dihadapannya. Dengan bibir tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Eh Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya sahabat sekaligus sepupu Naruto, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ketempat Sasuke!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku ikut!" Sakura berkata cepat dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Ino hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyindir, "Ehem! Kayaknya ada yang kangen nih sama anak kelas Sasuke" Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi salah tingkah, "A-apa maksudmu?! Aku hanya menemani Naruto" semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Oh.. bukannya kangen? Tumben si alis tebal itu tidak mampir ke kelas kita kan? Hm?" godanya lagi.

"A-aku t-tiddak!" Sakura jadi teriak-teriak sendiri. "Mana mungkin!" Sakura mendengus.

"Hahaha..."

Mereka berjalan kekelas 2-E sambil terus menggoda Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

.

.

Di depan kelas 2-E

'Deg..' Naruto terpaku melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis seksi berambut merah.

'Siapa cewek itu!?' teriak Naruto dalam hati—shock—.

"Itu murid kelas F" ujar Sakura.

Ino menimpali, "Sejak dulu sudah mengincar Sasuke"

'Jangan-jangan dia 'cewek cantik' yang dimaksud Sasuke kemarin?!' jantung Naruto berdebar kencang dengan kekhawatiran.

"Cuek saja! Kau'kan sudah pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu!" Sakura berkata dengan santainya.

"Sudah ciuman juga kan?" lanjutnya mendesak Naruto.

"Tiap hari mampir ketaman. Mesra banget dech!" ujar Ino lagi. Mereka semakin menyudutkan si gadis Namikaze itu. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada celah untuk orang ketiga!" Naruto langsung menyombongkan diri—gengsi— "Kemarin kami naik perahu angsa putih, mesra sekali!"

"Perahu angsa putih?" kedua sahabat Naruto sejak kecil itu menatap horor dirinya.

"Kau naik itu dengannya?" ucap mereka histeris. "Gawat tahu, perahu angsa putih kan terkenal ditaman itu!" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto dengan kerasnya sementara Naruto hanya termegap-megap bingung dengan kelakuan sahabat dan sepupunya itu.

"Pasangan yang naik perahu itu pasti bakal putus!"

Hening.

Naruto berkedip.

Na...

"APA?!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah horor.

"Iya kok," gadis pirang berkuncir satu itu memasang gaya ala detektive dengan menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuknya didagu dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sudah berapa banyak pasangan yang putus, padahal mereka sangat mesra sebelum naik perahu." Sakura melanjutkan perkataan si blonde Yamanaka.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang cengo sambil terus memandang kedua gadis manis dihadapannya dan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

'Aku gak tahu, ternyata perahu angsa itu memiliki reputasi yang mengerikan!' petir-petir menyambar menjadi latar gadis dengan wajah syok dan juga matanya yang terbelalak lebar itu.

.

BRUK! Naruto jatuh lemas dkoridor sekolahnya itu. Ia mengingat lagi perkataan Sasuke waktu itu.

"_**Ada cewe cantik,"  
"Aku pulang saja,"**_

Pantas sikapnya menjadi dingin. Gimana nih! Baru saja kami jadian! Masa sudah harus putus...?

.

.

Pulang sekolah..

Kelas Sasuke.

Kenapa ada gosip seperti ini.. inner Naruto lesu dipintu kelas Sasuke. Hingga dirinya dihampiri sesosok pemuda berambut nanas.

"Naru-chan? Sasuke titip pesan, hari ini dia pulang cepat, ada urusan" itulah yang dikatakan sahabat Sasuke, putra dari keluarga Nara sambil menguap.

[Itu ya? Pacarnya?]

'DEG!'

[kukira orangnya manis.]

Naruto berkeringat dingin mendengar omongan cewek-cewek centil yang jelas menyukai si bungsu Uchiha di belakangnya.

[masa pacar sasu-kun kaya' begitu]

[gak serasi ah!]

A-apa? Sasu-kun?

Gak serasi?

[lebih baik mereka putus saja!]

Putus saja..

PUTUS SAJA...

PUTUS...

PUTUS...

.

.

TIDAKKKKKK...!

Naruto seperti jatuh kedalam jurang gelap tanpa dasar.

Kenapa? Padahal kemarin Sasuke gak billang dia ada urusan. Dia juga gak menelepon ataupun mengiriminya pesan. Naruto menjadi cemas, kembali terngiang perkataan orang-orang di kepalanya.

**Pasangan yang naik perahu itu pasti akan putus...**

Tapi kenapa? Hiks. Hiks.

Masa sih?

"Dah Naruto" bayangannya tentang Sasuke yang merangkul gadis lain—gadis kelas F itu—membuat hati Naruto mencelos.

BUG. BUG.

"Kenapa harus ada angsa jelek itu?!" teriak Naruto emosi sambil menjedok-jedokkan kepala batunya ketembok tak bersalah dihadapannya.

"Dewa Benten" celetuk Tenten.

"Apa? Dewa Bento?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"BENTEN! Dewa yang menghuni kuil di dekat danau itu. Benten cemburu melihat pasangan kekasih. Pasangan yang menaikki perahu angsa putih dikutuk agar putus."ucapnya lagi sebelum melengos pergi. Dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut emosi.

"Ulah si Benten ya!" gumam Naruto emosi, tubuhnya membara seperti tokoh-tokoh super saiyan, dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

Kuil Benten

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Hyusshhhh...

Angin malam berhembus kencang dan bunyi-bunyi alam disekitarnya sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto mundur ketakutan ditengah rimbunnya pohon-pohon besar itu.

"Ini ya kuilnya!" ucapnya sadis melihat sebuah kuil yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Tap! Naruto memanjat pagar tinggi pembatas kuil itu.

Setelah bersusah payah... GEDEBRUK!

"Ehem!" Naruto langsung bangun lagi secepatnya tanpa tersurut sedikitpun emosinya.

"Biarpun dewa, tak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Naruto mengerikan. Gara-gara cemburu, berusaha memisahkan pasangan.

Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan cintaku! Tekad Naruto bulat.

CESHH!  
"Hei Benten!" teriak Naruto nyaring dengan tangan memegang sebuah pemantik api yang menyala.

"KAU HARUS MEMBIARKAN KAMI TETAP PACARAN! KALAU TIDAK, KUBAKAR KUILMU!" teriaknya dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang memegang pemantik.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hahhh.." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditangga kuil, meletakkan pemantik itu begitu saja dilantai.

"Aku bego ya? Benten nggak ada disini.." gumamnya pelan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Cesh! Naruto langsung menoleh kepemantiknya yang berbunyi. Sebuah rokok dinyalakan dengan pemantik yang dinyalakan Naruto dilantai tepat disisinya.

"Bawel ahh!"

.

Deg!

"Si-siapa kau?!" Naruto yang melihat seorang wanita cantik didepannya, berteriak.

"Dari tadi kau memanggilku!" ujarnya santai sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Benten?!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, rada ngeri juga dia.

"Sebetulnya namaku Tsunade—"wanita itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menghisap rokoknya perlahan. Yang benar saja! Naruto mencubit pipinya keras hingga membengkak.

"—kemarin kalian naik perahu angsa putih itu, kan?" lanjutnya. "Sepertinya pacarmu sadar aku memperhatikan kalian."

Eh? Jadi yang dimaksud cewek cantik itu...

"Aku tahu! Kau menggunakan daya tarikmu untuk memikat cowok ya!" tuduh Naruto berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari tangannya tidak sopan.

"Memang apa salahnya?" balas Tsunade cuek.

"Kembalikan Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan pemantik yang menyala dan kertas yang mudah terbakar ke hadapan Tsunade—mengancamnya membakar kuil kembali.

.

BYUURRR!

.

"Aku ini 'dewa air' lho"

Naruto basah kuyup, entah dari mana air yang menyiram tubuhnya itu datang. Pemantiknya juga mati. Naruto memandang Tsunade ngeri.

"Iblis!"

"Aku ini Dewa!" kedutan tampak jelas di kening Tsunade. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau kehilangan pacarmu? Hubungan kalian'kan belum ada apa-apanya?"

'DEG!'

Memang sih, kami memang baru lima hari pacaran.

Tsunade kemudian mengambil biwa di punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kuberi kau satu kesempatan. Hanya ada satu cara—" katanya.

"—Biwa ini!" tunjuk Tsunade sambil memainkan biwa itu.

Biwa?! Terdengar alunan merdu suara musik yang dimainkan.

"Suaranya pasti bisa mendekatkan hati yang terpisah." gumam Benten.

Hup! Naruto secepat kilat menyambar biwa di tangan Tsunade.

Bruk! Tapi Tsunade menghilang lebih cepat.

"Kuberi waktu sampai pagi hari ulang tahunmu!" ucap Benten yang sudah berada di balik pintu kuil yang terbuka.

"Temukan biwa ini didalam taman, pasti ada!" ekspresinya melembut, "kalau kau memang suka dia.."

"T-tunggu..!" ucap Naruto, tapi terlambat. Tsunade sudah menghilang lagi.

Pagi hari ulang tahunku?! Tinggal dua hari lagi, dong! Batinnya bingung. Tapi di satu sisi ia tak mau kehilangan si Uchiha bugsu itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke di koridor mereka.

"Maaf, semalam aku nggak sempat menelefonmu!" ujarnya sambil memandang Naruto dihadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Tak usah memaksakan diri Suke!"

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak mengerti, heran.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, "Tenang saja, aku akan berjuang! Tak akan kalah dari Benten!" ucapnya lantang.

"Eh? Hei! Siapa itu Benten?" terlambat. Ucapan Sasuke sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh Naruto yang sudah berada jauh didepannya. Ia hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman kota itu segera setelah bel berbunyi.

'Kalo nggak nemu biwa itu, aku akan putus dengan Sasuke! Aku nggak mau sendirian saja, menangis di hari ulang tahunku'

"Wah.." gumamnya takjub, melihat peta taman kota yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Kebun ini gede juga ya..."

'pakai cara cepat' pikir Naruto.

.

Setelah itu..

"maaf ada biwa yang tertinggal tidak paman?"tanyanya di pos polisi dekat taman itu.

"Tidak ada ya..."

.

"Biwa? Kami cuma jual buah-buahan..." jawab seorang nenek penjual buah.

.

"Biwa gak ada, adanya cincin!" di tempat lainnya lagi.

Duak! "Hei!" panggil Tsunade emosi dari belakang Naruto sambil menendang gadis blonde tersebut.

"Benten?! Mau apa?" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Jangan tanya orang, sana cari sendiri.. mau putus sama pacar?" ancam wanita yang diikat dua itu. Mendengarnya Naruto hanya memandang Tsunade sengit.

Kejam..

Akan kucari sampai kesemak-semak!

.

.

.

Teng! Sasuke memainkan gitarnya pelan di ruang musik sekolahnya.

Melihatnya, Kiba dan Lee, anggota band yang sama dengan Sasuke menghampirinya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan disudut.

Ngek!

"Hari ini Sasu lesu deh~" goda Kiba menindih kepala Uchiha bungsu itu dengan tangannya.

"Pacarmu nggak datang?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Padahal dia selalu datang di klub kita selama setahun!" gumam Lee heran. Sasuke hanya diam, memikirkan Namikaze pirang miliknya itu. 'Ada apa dengannya sekarang? Apa mungkin...'

"**Suke capek ya?"**

Itulah yang biasanya dikatakan Naruto jika datang ke klubnya.

.

.

.

Taman.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi...

"Bi.. Biwa.." nampak seorang gadis yang keluar dari semak-semak dengan wajah dan penampilan yang berantakan. Naruto nyaris menangis.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ia berjalan gontai mencari ke tempat yang lain.

"Dibanding memendam perasaan selama setahun, ini tidak ada apa-apanya!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat sampah, memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat nista itu.

.

.

"Lho, Sasu-kun?" gumam cewek berkacamata dan berambut merah menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sendirian ditaman, tanpa Naruto tentunya.

"Sendirian saja? Mana pacarmu?" tanya teman-teman Karin, yang kalau jaman sekarang bisa disebut dengan 'orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain'.

"Lagi berantem ya?" tanya Karin mencari kesempatan. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dingin. Tidak mengurusi gadis-gadis yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Set! Matanya menangkap sosok gadis pirang yang diikat dua.

Itu bukannya Naruto?

Ia melihat Naruto sedang membongkar tong sampah dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

'disini juga gak ada!' inner Naruto kecewa.

"Naru?" terdengar suara bariton dibelakangnya.

'Eh? Itu..' Naruto melirik kesuara yang sangat diketahuinya.

Sasuke.

"Kebetulan sekali ketemu disini!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Ihh.. jorok!" tiba-tiba Karin berkomentar, melihat Naruto dengan tatapan mencemooh dibalik Sasuke.

Deg!

Murid kelas F!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat kekasihnya.

"Eng.." Naruto meremas roknya, "Nggak ada apa-apa kok!" Naruto langsung berlari menghindari Sasuke. Perasaannya berkecamuk.

Menyedihkan.

Naruto menyelupkan dirinya di bathtub penuh dengan air hangat, dirumahnya.

"Dia melihatku kotor begitu.." gumamnya sedih.

_**[Nggak serasi ya!]**_

_**[mending putus saja]**_

"Aku memang tak pantas untuk Sasuke ya?" air matanya hampir menetes.

'Aku gak cantik, gak menarik, gak tinggi, kenapa Sasuke mau jadian denganku?'

"Hiks.. dasar menyedihkan.." gumamnya.

"Naruto! Ada telepon dari Sasuke!" teriak Kushina dari ruang tengah.

Dheg!

"Bilang aku lagi pergi!"

Maaf Suke! Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa...

.

.

Di lain pihak, tempat Sasuke.

"Ohh begitu, terimakasih," jawabnya pada ibu Naruto, Kushina di telepon yang sedang dipegangnya.

Naruto... Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab telponku? Ada apa denganmu? Sasuke memandang sedih ketelepon genggamnya yang berwarna biru donker.

.

.

TBC.

.

arigatou gozaimasu for reading..

thankyou for the readers and reviewers..

i love you all ^_^

thanks for **cnaru-chan namiuzukage, cmina-chan namiuzukage, guest, .184, .777 :)**


End file.
